Closed loop current sensors are commonly used in many industries. An example of such a sensor is based upon an anisotropic magneto-resistive (AMR) transducer. An AMR sensor is fabricated with a permalloy (NiFe) thin film that creates changes in resistivity with respect to external magnetic fields. These film materials are similar to magnetic recording tapes in that strong magnetic fields can disrupt the magnetic domains of the film particles from a smooth factory orientation to arbitrary directions. Consequently, accuracy and resolution of these sensors suffer until the film magnetic domains are “reset” to recreate a uniform direction. Additionally, in most instances, an AMR sensor has a practical range that is limited to 25 amps due to sensor saturation. However, it would be beneficial for such a sensor to have a range of 100 amps or even 1000 amps.